


Little Light

by Chimary



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dimension Travel, Discrimination, Guardian!Hisashi, I don't know what tag I need to put here, I'm Bad At Tagging, Midoriya Hisashi is a Warlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimary/pseuds/Chimary
Summary: Hisashi always was fascinated by parrallel dimension. As a Warlock, it was sure he would find himself in a delicate situation. But he wouldn't never regret what happened.After all, what kind of man regret having a family?
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko
Kudos: 27





	1. Hisashi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, sorry, sorry if it's bad written! It's just that I wanted to try and write in English, and my head wouldn't let this idea down, but I'm not even sure I write it correctly.

The man stooped on an apparent pile of craps, his robe-looking jacket covered in mud. Out of thin air, at his side, apparead a drone, seemingly made of one, pure, golden ring and a pure, bright, shining center. _"HisashI''_ began the drone. _"You have a lot of incoming calls from Ikora. She worries then you're following the path to Osiris and Toland"._ The man didn't even look up before shrugging. His Ghost, because that was the drone was, already knew his answer. He was a Warlock. All of them could become the next Osiris, or worse. And the Vanguard could not force him to make anything. Not even Ikora Rey. And **_dimension traveling machine_ ** could save more lives than **_being killed by a deathsinger or wandering in the Infinite Forest_ **. Why hadn't anybody seen it?

The construction took days. Or maybe was it months? Or years? The semi-immortal scholar didn’t know anymore. He could ask the citizens, but…

* * *

The young Warlock, who didn’t have a name yet, looked at the one he learned to protect. He was only five, but Rei-sensei… In his mind, he felt his Ghost laugh. Guardians don’t use japanese honorifics. They call each other by their given name. But it was the only thing he kept for a life he didn’t even remember.

His hand before him, he reached for… For what? What did he reach to call upon his Ghost? But he didn’t have time to do this nearly instective thing that something hit him.

_“-Don’t need a freak like you, Zombie!”_ shouted somebody, apparently not satisfied enough, throwing the Guardian on the soil. The Warlock, by instinct and military training, was ready to call his Light, only to be mentaly stop by his Ghost. The aggressor was a civilian that he was supposed to protect, that he wasn’t supposed to attack, who couldn’t protect themselves against Risen. He wasn’t a **_warlord_ **, he was supposed to give his life for them. Even to their anger.

And what were isolated events became more and more frequent. And Hisashi, as his Ghost decided to call him, came to question the reason for his existence. Even with his black hair, his bright green hair, his high density of freckles… Was he really human? Did what he has done was as nothing as citizens pretended?

* * *

“ _GUARDIAN! EYES UP, GUARDIAN!_ ” was the earring who put Hisashi out of his thoughts. He looked at his Ghost, relieved by the so familiar phrase. The first he ever heard. The one who would alway bring him some sort of comfort. 

“ _Thanks, Sugar”_. Hisashi voice had a really weak tone to it, especially from the Sunsinger the Ghost named Sugar knew. But memories were always bad. And the little friend knew it was a big part of this project of their. After all, if citizens hated the ones protecting them… They must have done something wrong, right? It wasn’t because they were different. Because why hating only Risen, then?

Hisashi walked to the fresh created portal. He didn’t feel as bad as he thought he could, fleeing responsibility and people hating him.

* * *

_ 10 Years later… _

Hisashi ran away, Endeavor on his talon. Calling upon his Solar Light, letting appear a pair of wings shining like a sun, he blinked away for his sight. The Risen never felt so  **_alive_ ** , so  **_human_ ** , than in his weird superpowered world. Nobody was calling him a freak. Nobody wanted to see him disappear because he was supposed to be a dead b… 

The vigilante inspire. Then expire, trying to concentrate on the decor around him, letting his Light disappear. 

His distracted gaze stopped on a woman's back. He didn’t know how she looked. But he already knew she was the most beautiful being his eyes were even allowed to see. 

And the socially awkward Guardian/vigilante began his court. He learned about the woman's name, her personality, her quirk,... And even if he didn’t tell the truth directly, she seemed to pick all the clu, to put them all together. Should somebody ask Hisashi, he would tell Midorya Inko was perfect.


	2. Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, really short (the first one was already short), so don't be angry? Please?

Izuku always knew : his dad was hiding things from him. And not because of the weird plush he offered him, or the weird aspect of his firebreath, or because he was the only one even supporting his dream. It was the weird words Hisashi used, his accent, the little drone that sometimes floated next to him when only the two of them were there, the weird bed-story, like _The Thorn and The Rose_ or _The Black Garden_ , or even story which should never reach children ears, like _Twilight Gasp_ and the despair his dad showed when he talked about it, like he was there. And Izuku, in his three year-old head, was sure he was. His dad was a hero, and he should be the greatest hero ever.

The people he talked about, the people he liked, must have adored him and be sad than he had to go away. The sadness in Hisashi’s eyes when he talked about it must be because he wanted to see them.

Time passed, Kacchan had his quirk. The most amazing quirk in Izuku view. And then hell began : his dad died, Izuku’s declared quirkless, his mom was sad, everybody thought he can’t be a hero… And then a stranger in armor seemed to be looking at him. Being next him felt like his dad was here. He gave him the exact same nicknames : Little Light, Miracle of the Life,... When the stranger took off his helmet, he recognized his dad. He was not surprised, even if he saw Hisashi die. 

Something, hidden away, told him his dad couldn’t be dead. And even if it can't go out, even if Izuku could never channel it, the Light exploded inside, here to support him the best it can. 

And it and his dad promised the seven years-old: he would become a hero, and being quirkless wouldn’t stop him. And his dad would do anything to help him reach his dream.


End file.
